He's my Butler!
by Hazerushi
Summary: Kurapika applied to work for the Zoldyck family as a butler of Killua. Killua had an interest in him as his butler and he really like him so much; therefore, Kurapika promised to serve him well and be with his side always. Pairs: KilluKura Cover by: kurakirua R&R!
1. Kurapika's my butler?

Killua was chewing a bubblegum while watching TV because he doesn't know what he should do today, he feels really bored and had no really time to play with his sister, but anyway Alluka had found a playmate and it was her younger brother Kalluto. Somehow, Killua feels kinda bored without his best friend around, Gon was on his home probably helping Mito-san with the chores or maybe exploring around the forest, Killua really missed hanging around with his best friend, too bad he returned home to watch over his little sister.

Right now, the Zoldyck family is quite getting along. They had no intention of doing something for Alluka anymore and she's also controlling herself from giving them some requests. Although the family still doesn't know about Alluka's rules for granting wishes, only Killua knows about it. Some of the family members are still continuing with their missions to kill someone, Killua's not given some missions anymore because he always refuses.

Well, they can no longer force him from now on. They just let him do whatever he wants. He kind of felt upset when he knew about Goto's death. He actually missed his favourite servant because ever since he was still a child, Goto serves him so well and none of the other butlers were his favourite but Goto.

He's actually doing everything all by himself from now on. He's refusing every time some of the servants tried to help him, that's because he didn't want anyone to serve him but Goto. He can't do anything to let Goto live that's because he's already dead and until now he's still upset but quite happy with his sister cheering him up.

While he was busy watching, the door opened. Alluka showed up then she smiled on her brother.

"Onii-chan!" Alluka said cheerfully.

Killua turned to Alluka and smiled at him also.

"Alluka,"

Alluka sat down next to Killua, placing her hands on his lap.

"Onii-chan, mother told me to call you. She said that you should go to her right now."

Killua stood up then turned off his TV then he walked out with Alluka. Both of them walked together, heading to Kikyou's room and after that Killua went inside alone leaving Alluka outside for her to go back to her room.

"Ah, Killu..." Kikyou smiled and said to him gently.

"Doushita, okaasan? Please don't tell me this is a mission for me."

"Oh, no that's not it. I just wanted to introduce someone to you." Kikyou stepped aside, revealing someone behind her with blonde short hair and a butler's uniform.

Killua was somehow surprised that he knew who it was and he wanted to question, _what is he doing here?_

"This is Kurapika, your new servant." Kikyou introduced.

"Ku...Kurapika?" Killua said quietly.

"Hajimemashite, Killua-sama." Kurapika bowed down saying gently on Killua with his soft voice.

"Kurapika, you're my new butler so I need to talk with you for a minute." Killua immediately ordered.

"H-Hai...Killua-sama," Kurapika answered, quite confused.

When they walked out from Kikyou's room, Killua held Kurapika's hand then quickly ran away with him heading to his room. When they both got in, Killua locked the door and looked at Kurapika.

"What are you doing here?" Killua asked tugging Kurapika's outfit letting him get closer with each other.

"I- I applied to work here."

Killua was shocked, hearing it from Kurapika that he applied here to work for the Zoldycks. He's a bit worried; Kurapika was one of his close friend and what if he did something wrong then something bad might happen because he's just new here. But whatever might happen to him, it's already up to Killua to do something.

"Why did you apply to work here? There are so many jobs to find, but why here?"

"I got fired from my previous job, so I've decided to work here."

"Right, right, but why here?"

Kurapika kept staring at Killua but he had no answer. He couldn't just say it to him because it's too personal that he couldn't explain it to him, so he just bowed down his head. Killua understood it when he looked down so he sighed and calmed down for a while.

"I'm sorry, I guess you couldn't explain it directly, wakatta..." Killua said.

"Gomenasai, Killua-sama." Kurapika bowed down.

"You've changed, please stop calling me Killua-sama, it's too embarrassing!" Killua blushed lightly.

"Servants should call their masters, Master. It's an order from Kikyou-sama."

"Then I should order you to stop calling me Killua-sama. It's really embarrassing; you're my friend Kurapika, so just call me my name."

"No, I should respect my master."

"Seriously? Whatever..." Killua crossed his arms.

The door had opened then Kikyou came inside Killua's room. She's here to see if everything's alright.

"Killu, is everything alright?" She asked.

"Everything's fine," Killua answered.

"Kurapika, I need to discuss something to you." Kikyou looked at Kurapika seriously.

"Hai," Kurapika answered.

"Kurapika, I wanted you to do your best to make Killu accept you. I'm worried about him and I don't want to see him upset, so please do your best for him to move on. After he knew about Goto's death, he's been like that."

Killua was hiding somewhere behind, listening to their conversations. After that he heard enough, he looked down and went back to his room. Inside his room, he was lying down on his bed wondering what he should do about Kurapika because he's not used if Kurapika was his own servant.

His door opened then he looked at the direction where the door was to see who it was. Illumi was at the door then he went inside Killua's room and closed the door.

"Illu-nii, what are you doing here?" Killua asked.

"Don't you want to see me?"

"That's not what I meant!" Killua yelled. "I was just asking..." Killua turned away from his brother.

"So, I heard you have your new servant."

"I know," Killua replied.

"Well, aren't you happy for having a new servant?" Illumi asked him.

"It's not like that..."

As Killua was answering Illumi, he looked upset and he also speaks in a low tone. Illumi was concerned about him, he's wondering why his little brother is like this; he wanted to ask but he knew that Killua will not answer him.

"Tell me if you've got a problem with your servant and I'll kill him immediately." Illumi said.

"Aniki! Don't do it. I don't have a problem with him and even if I did, don't you dare lay a finger on him."

"Why are you so protective? What's wrong if I kill him?"

"If you kill him then I'll be lonely again. Don't you know how hard it is to lose a butler that's very important to you? I'd rather die when you'll kill him."

"Your new butler's really important for you, huh?"

"Yes, he is!"

Illumi had no more words to speak. Now he knows Killua's reaction if he'll lose Kurapika so he decided to go out, perhaps he was just ordered by his mother to test him. When he went out, Kikyou and Kurapika was in front of him, then he told him everything what Killua had said.

"Well, he is the right servant for Killu. Killu also said that he's very important to him and he would kill himself if he'll lose him." Illumi explained.

As Illumi explained it to them, Kurapika looked down with a blush on his face because he's a little bit embarrassed that Killua said those things for him.

"Souka," Kikyou smiled. "Kurapika, please take care of my Killu."

"Hai, Kikyou-sama." Kurapika answered, bowing his head down.

When Kikyou left, Illumi stayed because he still had something to tell Kurapika.

"If you'll let Killua down, I'll make sure I would kill you." Illumi said.

"Yokai, Illumi-sama." Kurapika answered. "I'll do my best to serve him well."

After that, Illumi left leaving Kurapika alone. Killua was about to go inside Killua's room but someone tugged his shirt and it got his attention. He saw Alluka smiling at him.

"Doushita, Alluka-sama?" Kurapika asked her with a smile.

"Ne Kurapika, please play with me." Alluka requested.

"Hai," Kurapika nodded and smiled.

Kurapika was inside Alluka's room, watching her play with her toys. He just smiled of everything that she's doing as he was watching him and Alluka was really having fun.

"Kurapika, please give me something to drink." Alluka requested.

"Alright, Alluka-sama."

Kurapika gave her a juice then after she drank all of it, she feels refreshed.

"Amai..." Alluka smiled. "Kurapika, please pat my head."

"Hai,"

Kurapika patted her head then stroked her hair repeatedly until her eyes were trying to close because whenever her hair is being patted, she gets sleepy. Alluka turned to Kurapika then Kurapika was shocked when he saw that Alluka's eyes turned black. Kurapika didn't know what to do, they never said anything that will happen to Alluka. Finally, someone came inside Alluka's room and it was just Killua. He saw what happened, so he walked closer to both of them and he told Kurapika what to do.

"I'll handle this," Killua said.

"Eh? But...why...how...what?" Kurapika was confused about everything.

"Don't worry,"

"Nanika," Killua smiled. Before saying something, he'd let his nails turn sharp then he bruised his arm. Kurapika was shocked when he did that, he didn't even know why he did it in purpose. "Please heal my arm."

"Hai," Nanika answered.

Nanika held Killua's arm then healed it. It wasn't really that long when he got healed, then after that she went back to her normal self.

"Killua...what happened?" Kurapika asked him.

"If you'll fulfill Alluka's three requests, she'll turn to Nanika the one that had black eyes and you should make a wish or request her of something. If you refuse Alluka's four requests, you'll die." Killua explained.

"Naru hodo," Kurapika sighed in relief.

"Kurapika, I'm sleepy..." Alluka said.

"Then, I'll put you to bed, Alluka-sama."

"She's tired, healing is really tiring for her. She should get some rest."

Kurapika carried Alluka then placed her in the bed. Killua stroked Alluka's hair then he looked at Kurapika and immediately stared away with a blush on his face. Kurapika smiled at him then he chuckled.

"Killua-sama is a really great big brother. You're too caring for Alluka-sama." Kurapika said to him.

"Of course, she's my sister so I need to take care of her." Killua smiled while looking at Alluka's sleeping face and he kept stroking her hair. "Kurapika, let's go outside now. I'm sure she'll be alright here alone."

"Hai,

Kurapika followed Killua all the way to the door then he turned off the lights before going outside. Killua leaded Kurapika outside of the house then they went somewhere to the part where no one's around. Killua took his skateboard that was behind the tree then he started rolling it and he moved on a turning direction. He stepped on the edge of the skateboard then he jumped and caught his skateboard. Kurapika was quite impressed, he saw Killua did that before but still he's amazed by the skills of the former assassin.

"That was amazing, Killua-sama." Kurapika smiled.

"You think so?" Killua smiled and blushed a bit, rubbing the back of his head. "Then, do you want to try?"

"No, it's okay." Kurapika refused. "Why did you bring me here, Killua-sama?"

"Well...you're my butler, so you should follow me wherever I go and watch me over."

"That's right," Kurapika just realized about it.

"You know, I really like you as my butler." Killua smiled at him.

"You think so?" Kurapika blushed a little from what Killua had said.

"It's not like I don't want any other butlers to serve me, but you're different and you're a kind of a butler that's really my type."

"Then...I'll try my best to serve you well always."

"I know you could do anything well."

Killua returned his skateboard behind the tree where he always puts it right there then he walked away and called Kurapika. Kurapika followed him heading at the mansion then both of them went inside together. As both of them were walking together, they saw Silva just standing like he's waiting for someone. When Silva saw Kurapika, he called him and asked him to talk with him for a while.

"Kurapika, right?" Silva said.

"Yes," Kurapika answered.

"So, you're Killua's new butler."

"That's right, Silva-sama."

"Killu, are you okay with him?" Silva looked at Killua as he asked him.

"Yes, I like him so much. He's doing a great job being my butler."

"That's good to hear; well you two could go now."

"Hai, Silva-sama." Kurapika bowed down his head as he answered.

Killua proceeded into his room with Kurapika following him. After Kurapika closed the door, Killua spoke to him.

"Kurapika, I want you to sleep with me later." Killua requested.

"Yes, but how about tomorrow? Should I sleep with you as well?" Kurapika asked.

"No need to worry, you will sleep here with me always." Killua smirked.

"I- Is it okay for you?"

"Of course. You are my butler so you should do everything I tell you."

"I understand,"

* * *

><p>Alright, another KilluKura story! I made this again because I really like to have many stories about Killua and Kurapika and I love both of them so much!<p>

Would you like me to continue? Review please if you wanted this story to continue!


	2. A night like this

Killua was playing some video games and eating some snacks by the time he's in a victory. He's been playing a fighting game which he's been really addicted in that game and he's really expert in it. When he first bought that game, he played with Milluki because of course Milluki also play with those things. When both of them were playing, Killua defeated Milluki in just seconds even though he'd just bought it. He also played with Alluka then Alluka was complaining because Killua always wins and she even called Killua a cheater. When he tried playing with Kalluto, it was boring because Kalluto always loses and Kalluto didn't know how to move his character, all he does was just punching and kicking and sometimes special move already but still Killua wins.

He didn't really let Illumi play video games with him because he might break his controller but Illumi never asked to play with him anyway.

So now, it's already the time for dinner because Kurapika was already calling him to go out and join the family for dinner. Killua told him that he'll eat later because he needs to win in the round that he's playing. Kurapika never liked stubborn little boys like Killua because if he's called for dinner, he should do what's been told.

"Killua-sama, you should go out now." Kurapika said calmly.

"I told you, I'll do it later." Killua answered.

"Then, I have no choice."

Kurapika walked to the plug of the TV then he pulled it out then Killua's game was over because it was plugged off.

"Hey! What's wrong with you? Why did you do that?" Killua complained.

"Killua-sama should eat some dinner right now." Kurapika said.

"Taku..."

When Killua was at the dining room, he sat down on the chair then prepared to eat already. He grabbed his favorite foods then placed it on plate and after that, he already started to prepare his spoon and fork for him to eat.

"Itadakimasu!" Killua said. "Oh wait, I'll just bring these into my room."

Killua took his plate then he started climbing up on the stairs.

"Killu?" Kikyou called. "No eating upstairs, you should join us."

"But...I have to finish the game."

"Killu, eat here with us."

Killua had really no choice because he didn't want to hear his mother's annoying voice when she gets angry. So, he just needs to follow what his mother tells him to do.

"Alright, I will." Killua walked down from the stairs.

He sat down on the chair then he placed his plate on the table and after that, he started eating his food already. Kurapika was just looking at him from behind and he's waiting for Killua to finish eating.

"Ah, I think I'm full. I'm going upstairs." Killua said as he walked away from his chair.

"Finish the food," Kikyou said.

"Fine, I'll do it."

Killua finished eating his dinner for not really a long time; then he went back to his room then he tried finishing his game. He restarted his game because he hadn't saved it because Kurapika pulled out the plug. But still, he enjoys playing his game. He's been playing in there for like several hours and he haven't even took a bath yet. Kurapika entered his room then asked him to go and shower but he's refusing because he needed to finish his game.

"Killua-sama, please go to the bathroom right now."

"Later! I'll finish this game."

"Killua-sama, go there now."

"No, I said later!"

"Then do you want me to force you to go to the bathroom?"

"As if you could,"

Killua's still focused on his game and Kurapika had thought of something to make him go to the bathroom. He sat next to Killua then he took the other controller. He asked Killua if he could play with him and when Killua heard that question, he answered him yes.

"You couldn't beat me in this game." Killua said.

"Let's see about that, if I win, I'll take you to the bathroom and you should take a bath." Kurapika made a deal with him.

"Alright, but if I win, I'll continue playing 'till tomorrow." Killua smiled.

Killua restarted the game into two players mode then both of them chose their characters. After choosing, they started playing already.

"Hey, stop running away!" Killua said to Kurapika.

"I won't lose to you Killua..." Kurapika replied.

"Alright, here's the special attack!"

"Dodged," Kurapika stuck out his tongue facing Killua and laughed at him.

"Let's see if you could laugh one more time."

When Kurapika controlled his character in fighting already, he moved so fast; Killua didn't know that Kurapika was good in playing this game. Killua's character had already lots of damaged, he tried attacking but Kurapika kept dodging and after that he attacks on Killua.

"You're good,"

Killua used his special attack but Kurapika dodged it once again. Kurapika used his special attack this time but faster. He had finally hit Killua and all he had to do is to punch Killua's character and the game will be over.

"I won," Kurapika smiled,

"That's not fair!" Killua complained.

"Let's go to the bathroom now, Killua-sama."

Kurapika carried Killua in a bridal style then he headed with him into the bathroom. Killua was embarrassed because Kurapika didn't really have to carry him like this, but he's not complaining because he really liked it this way. When they both got into the bathroom, Kurapika had put Killua down then he ordered him to take off his clothes and proceed into the bathtub.

"Hey, who should take the orders here?" Killua said.

"I know I should, but you're so stubborn and handful." Kurapika crossed his arms.

"I'm not stubborn and handful!"

"Then take off your clothes and take a bath."

"But..."

"No buts. Killua-sama should go now,"

"But...how am I supposed to take a bath with you watching me?" Killua blushed but then he gave Kurapika a seducing smile. "Would you like to see me strip my clothes?" And he said it in a seductive tone.

"Th- That's not what I wanted at all!" Kurapika blushed and he acts like a tsundere. "You told me; wherever you go I should follow you. That's what you said."

"Yeah, I did." Killua smiled. "Then, would you like to have a bath with me?"

"No!" Kurapika's blood increased all over his face.

"Haha, I'm just kidding! You're taking things too serious."

"Aho! Take a bath already!"

Killua chuckled as he opened the bathroom curtain then he walked inside and started taking off his clothes. Kurapika could still see Killua's shadow and he could also see how Killua takes off his clothes.

"I thought you said you don't want to see me take off my clothes, but why are you looking?" Killua said.

"I'm not looking at you!" Kurapika lied a bit and blushed.

* * *

><p>When Killua was finish taking a bath, he saw that Kurapika was not there waiting for him anymore. When he finished changing his clothes, he walked outside of his bathroom then he sighed. As he looked back he saw Kurapika reading something. Killua had lots of manga hidden under his bed and he never knew that Kurapika would search for something under his bed, or somewhere in his room. When he walked closer to Kurapika for him to check what he's reading, he saw the book cover that it was the private manga he's been reading, yet he haven't finished reading about it yet.<p>

"Oi! Give that back." Killua tried getting it from Kurapika but Kurapika was moving away from him because he wanted to finish reading it.

"I never thought Killua-sama would have something like this."

"Kurapika, give that back!"

Kurapika hid the book behind him then he looked at Killua. Killua hesitated because it's hopeless for him to get that book; he's still finding a way on how to get it from him.

"Would you mind if I borrow this?" Kurapika asked.

"Eh?" Killua's mouth opened wide. "Well...actually...I haven't finished reading about it yet..." Killua was letting is index fingers touch and point into each other.

"Ah, is that so? So, I guess I will let you finish-" Kurapika was cut off when Killua suddenly spoke something.

"But it's okay! I don't care about that anyway; if you want you can have it."

"Well..." Kurapika looked at the book. "Alright, but I'll still make sure that I'll return it to you, it's still yours you know."

"So..." Killua placed his hands inside his pockets. "I'm actually going outside, I guess you should go with me right?"

"Yes,"

Kurapika followed Killua going outside of the mansion until they reached the forest. It was quite dark because there were trees all around but Killua was holding Kurapika's and he was the one leading the way. When they got there, Kurapika noticed that it was the same place where both of them stayed together this morning.

"Um...do you always go here?" Kurapika asked Killua.

"Yep, it was boring hanging around here with no one with me." Killua sat down on the ground near the tree.

"Even on a night like this?"

"Of course. This is my secret place and Alluka knows about this already so we both hang out sometimes. But now, you're the third person who knows about this so it's okay,"

"Aren't you scared going all the way here every night?"

"What?" Killua raised his eyebrow. "I'm not scared on everything."

"Really?" Kurapika chuckled. "You must be scared of something; people can be scared of anything."

"I...don't think so because I don't think nothing scares me. How about you? What are you scared of?" Killua asked him.

"Well," Kurapika sat down to the ground near to Killua. "I'm scared of losing my friends. "I've once had a best friend and we really had fun so much together but..." Kurapika looked down. "He was gone when I returned home. By the time he wasn't by my side, I felt so alone."

Killua looked down as he heard Kurapika because he kind of feel sad for him.

"But you know, I'm fine now because I've got friends and the three of you really changed my life; and now, I'm scared of loosing you guys."

"Naru hodo..." Killua sighed then he straightened his position. "Well, I'm also glad to have you also as my friends." Killua smiled. _'I think I'm mostly scared loosing you, Kurapika.'_

After a while of spending time talking about something together, Killua stood up then he decided that he should go back inside with Kurapika because he feels tired and he wanted to sleep. As they both entered the room, Killua already lied down on the bed and wrapped himself with a blanket because he's ready to go to sleep.

"Kurapika?" Killua said as his eyes were trying to close.

"Yes? What is it Killua-sama?"

"Ne, could you sleep beside me?" Killua requested.

Kurapika paused for a second before speaking.

"Well...I think so, if you really want."

Kurapika climbed on the bed then he lied down beside Killua. He turned off the lamp beside him for them to sleep already,

"Kurapika, can I embrace you?" Killua asked.

"Ha-Hai..."

Killua embraced him and Kurapika was already blushing because he's quite embarrassed if Killua was doing that to him.

"Kurapika, I don't want to lose you, I want you to stay by my side always." Killua said with his eyes closed and his voice in a sleepy tone.

"I could stay by your side as long as you want, Killua-sama."

"Yakusoku?" Killua asked.

"Yakusoku,"

* * *

><p><em>Yakusoku <em>means 'Promise'.

So, I guess here's chapter two! Okay, I'm not ending this yet, I want to make this chapter longer!

Please review!


	3. Just a Dream

It was really early in the morning, Kurapika was the first one who woke up and he got off the bed not letting Killua to notice that he left. He woke up early so that he could prepare something for Killua when he'll wake up like opening the curtains, preparing breakfast, preparing the bathtub and get him some clothes to wear. So, he'd done all those things quickly, all that's left is to wake his young master. He was about to wake him up but as he stared at Killua's sleeping face, he feels like he wanted to stare on it for a while because Killua's face looked so adorable when he's sleeping.

"Ki-Killua..." Kurapika spoke but he heard that Killua muttered something.

_'Kurapika...' _Killua mumbled.

"Eh?"

Kurapika doubted if he heard his name or something because it sounded like Killua mentioned his name.

_'Ku...ra..pi...ka...'_

"Killua-sama?" Kurapika said.

_'Daisuki...'_

Did Kurapika just hear him right? Or what he heard was just in his imaginations because Killua was mumbling. He's not sure! But what if he really heard right that Killua said 'I love you' after he mentioned his name. It's not really that he minds about it but he feels really complicated right now and he doesn't even know what to do.

While Kurapika was just standing there thinking something, he noticed that Killua started moving already and he's waking up. Killua sat up on the bed then he yawned and he rubbed his left eye.

"Killua-sama..." Kurapika said in a lower voice.

Killua's sight became clear then he saw Kurapika standing beside him but not really that close. Killua may still looked sleepy but now, he's actually awake and he probably didn't want to spend his time sleeping some more.

"Kurapika..." Killua mentioned his name in a low tone. "Ah! Oh no...I had a strange dream."

Now that Kurapika heard what Killua had said, he's right about what Killua said to him. But...that was just a dream right? It's not like Killua would fall in love with him; he's but a butler and also a guy so he may think that it could be impossible for that to happen, Kurapika and Killua? Together? Kurapika thought that there is NO WAY! But somehow, why does he feel weird whenever he's together with Killua? Sometimes he really feels weird like his heart beats so fast not like the normal beating and he could also feel like his blood is increasing all over his face whenever he could see Killua's face, especially when he's smiling. But whenever he feels that way all he does was just act normal so that Killua won't suspect a thing about him.

"Ah, that's right. Ohayou, Kura-chan!" Killua greeted him with a smile.

"_Kura-chan?_ Ah, good morning Killua-sama!" Kurapika smiled brightly yet he'a kind of nervous.

"Ehhh?" Killua said.

Kurapika gulped as he saw Killua's face looking like he found something suspicious. Kurapika's been sweating and he didn't even make a move but he's just looking down and shivering. Kurapika didn't even know why he's nervous, but he probably didn't want Killua to know how Kurapika stared at him in his sleep or about what he heard from Killua a while ago while he's just sleeping.

"Mmm...There's something wrong about you." Killua walked to him closer and stared at him. "What's with that bright smile? You've never done that before."

"Wha-? Ah, that's probably because I'm just glad Killua-sama and..." Kurapika moved his gaze into the bathroom. "You should take a bath early,"

"Eh? Do I smell?" Killua sniffed his shirt.

"No...That's not what I meant." Kurapika's face was turning red already. "You...smell...nice..." Kurapika said nervously.

"Hey, have you been sniffing me while I sleep?"

"NO! I didn't." Kurapika yelled nervously.

"I'm just kidding, you're taking things seriously."

"I-Is that so?"

Kurapika realized that he's been doing something weird. He realized that he was blushing and acting really strange and he's wondering why. This was the first time he's acting like this in front of Killua, it's like he's been feeling something new that he'd never felt before.

"You're probably right; I think I should take a bath already." Killua said.

"Right..."

So when Killua went to the bathroom, he was followed by Kurapika. Killua was already showering himself and Kurapika was just waiting for Killua to finish washing himself. Kurapika's been thinking lots of things and mostly were about Killua. He's wondering why Killua's smile couldn't get out of his head, he tried to think many things but he really can't forget how Killua smiles to him. He's not even complaining about it, though it's not like he had to do something about Killua.

By the time when Killua was done, he slid the bathroom curtains to the side and walked out wearing a bathrobe. Kurapika handed him his clothes then he wore it in his dressing room. Killua did it quickly then he returned to his bedroom with Kurapika.

"Kura-chan, did you prepare any breakfast for me?" Killua asked him as he sat down on his bed. "Kura-chan?"

Killua's been confused about Kurapika looking depressed and not answering him. He's wondering if he had a problem or something so he kept calling Kurapika's name but he got no response. Kurapika never heard anything what Killua's been saying to him because he really can't stop thinking. He didn't even notice that Killua's trying to get his attention and now Killua's already close to him.

"Kurapika!"

"Eh?" Kurapika suddenly heard his name mentioned by Killua then he stared at Killua and he's wondering why Killua's in front of him. "Ki-Killua-sama..."

"Kurapika, answer me!" Killua held Kurapika's shoulders.

"Y-Yes, answer what?"

"So you never heard what I said! Didn't you hear anything?"

"A..." Kurapika hesitated then he bowed down his head and apologized to Killua. "I'm really sorry, Killua-sama."

"What happened to you? You're acting different you know." Killua said as he pushed Kurapika into the wall that was near to them.

"I don't think I'm acting different." He smiled nervously.

"Kurapika, tell me what's going on with you? Why are you acting like that?" Killua trapped him on the wall with his arm.

"Ki...Killua-sama, I don't think I-"

Kurapika was interrupted when he felt Killua's lips touched his. After when Killua gave him a soft kiss, he broke it and looked at Kurapika's face. Right now, Kurapika's face was blushing so red and it also looked like he's confused.

"What was that for?" Kurapika said calmly.

"That's what you want right?"

"But...isn't it done to someone you like?" Kurapika touched his own lips.

"I know. That's why I did it to you because I like you."

Kurapika covered his mouth then he looked down with his face still blushing then he thought of something in his mind.

_'I can't believe it...Killua...likes me. But how come that I've been the one he really likes? Aren't we guys?'_

"Kurapika, do you like me too?" Killua asked him.

_'What should I do? What should I tell him? Should I tell him how I felt? Because it's like...I felt the same to him. Do I really...'_

"Kurapika..." Killua mentioned his name.

"Killua-sama..." Kurapika looked at Killua. "I like you too..."

* * *

><p>Kurapika opened his eyes then he suddenly sat up on the bed and gasped. He bowed down his head then he sighed and he also held his head.<p>

"Just a dream," Kurapika whispered.

When he shifted the position of his hand, he felt like he's been touching someone. When he looked down on his side, he saw Killua still sleeping then he touched his silver hair and stroked it. He smiled as he saw Killua's sleeping face then he leaned closer to Killua. He probably tends to kiss Killua because from what he's been doing just now.

_'Why am I...doing this?'_

Kurapika closed his eyes and opened his mouth the he kept leaning forward.

_"Killua..."_

Killua opened his eyes and saw everything blurry yet his sight wasn't clear. But when it's starting to get clear already, he saw Kurapika so close to him, which he got confused about it.

"Kurapika?"

Kurapika suddenly leaned back when he heard Killua's voice and saw him awake.

"Killua-sama..." Kurapika's face was looking a bit shocked but then he smiled. "Ohayou!" He greeted.

"Right... Morning," Killua moved forward to Kurapika. "That's weird, why were you so close to me earlier?"

"Eh? Well...as you can see I..."

"Never mind, just prepare me breakfast." Killua got tired hearing explanations.

"R-Right!"

* * *

><p>It's a short chapter, but I'm finish!<p>

I wanted to thank those who followed this story and those who reviewed to the previous chapter. It really means a lot to me.

Himi (HimiLovesGon), thank you so much for supporting me with my stories. I love you so much. And also for kurakirua, thank you for the lovely cover! And also for the reviews for my KilluKura stories. I truly appreciate it so much! XD

OMG, I'm so happy right now. Please be updated and please review for this chapter! :)


End file.
